Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{8}{14}-1\dfrac{7}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{8}{14}} - {1} - {\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {1} + {\dfrac{8}{14}} - {\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{8}{14}} - {\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{1}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{1}{14}$